Forgive me of my sins
by Mika Uriah
Summary: An argument with Magnus leaves Will seeing things in a different light - beware of the rating, contains light BDSM and consensual spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: thanks to ADECLANFAN for the challenge.

A/N 2: part of the 50 shades of Magnus challenge setup by ADECLANFAN on

A/N 3: contains adult situations and consensual spanking of an adult – yes this may be used as a warning

A/N 4: thank to Yesse and Alli for letting me bounce ideas off of them xoxoxoxox love you both.

0o0

He took a deep breath, "Look, Helen, I—"

"I'm Helen, now? The only time you call me Helen is when you're introducing me to someone you want to impress; someone who you think that can move along your career. It's like you forget who I am and who you work for. As if I need a bloody introduction to anyone in your government is a laugh fucking riot."

He didn't know what to say, Will was silent for a moment but finally he said softly: "I'll leave. Quit. Resign. Whatever."

"You're a spoiled brat, William. You behave like a child without a parent. Sometimes I just want to put you over my knee spank you," she growled "you think you'll get everything you want if you act fucking doe eyed and innocent that's bullshit! Bloody, fucking Bullshit and it's not fair!"

If the previous silence was almost tangible, this was thick and powerful.

"You can't be serious." The words came out in a whisper.

"I am."

"But…" he paused "if I'm a spoiled brat. Then you're a bitch with a God-complex," he winced inwardly as soon as he said it.

Helen shook her head; "Didn't you hear a thing I said? You're a spoiled brat. Yes, you work hard, but the more responsibility you get the more it's obvious that you and I don't see eye to eye on certain things. I want to work with the abnormals do everything you were introduced to, remember? Then everything somehow got disconnected. I wanted to succeed into bringing abnormals into a safe environment. You want press and media coverage."

"That's not true!" It wasn't. Was it? Why the hell were they having the conversation now instead of when they first felt this way? "You really want to do this? Spank me like I'm some sort of child, embarrass me? Then what?"

Helen looked at him. "Twenty spanks, ten on each cheek. That's it. Someone needs to teach you a lesson. This is my life's work, Will not some bloody PR stunt."

Will inclined his head and cocked it to the side. His brow furrowed a bit and he frowned "what do you get out of it?"

She shook her head "I have to admit, Will, I hadn't planned this. Sure, there were a hundred times over the last four years or so that I felt like hitting you but it's not like I have a weird fetish about my hand across your ass," she walked towards the serving tray in her office, "I don't want you to leave. That was the snap decision that you made." She poured herself a brandy and took a sip of it "but I guess what it gives me is satisfaction."

"Satisfaction?" Will stared at her swirling the brandy.

She sipped the amber liquid, "You were sweet and supportive all through the beginning: a friend, a confident. I have no idea what changed you William, honestly, but you have changed and if I can't get back the man that I hit with my car four years ago, that darling little boy who I held as his mother was killed..." she turned around, her blue eyes darkened into something that Will has never seen before and quite frankly it scared him just a bit "…then I'll punish the man that he became."

"Is that what you want?" suddenly he went from across the room to having her up against her desk, her breasts were sandwiched between her clothing and his t-shirt clad chest. His lips were dangerously close to hers they weren't kissing but they were definitely touching "you want to punish me? Use one of your toys on me? Some rope? Act as your slave?" he talked while his lips touched hers it was strangely erotic and she fought the urge to shut him up by tickling the tip of his tongue with hers. "Would you want to fuck me? Would that be allowed? Would I have permission to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk?" he bit her bottom lip hard and bruising, her bubble gum pink tongue darted out a bit and she tasted a mixture of: him, her MAC lip glass and blood-God help her she's never been more turned on-"you claim I'm spoiled, but it's you that gets what she wants, Magnus. Never forget that. Those sultry eyes, those lips that were made for giving blow jobs;" he whispered against her ear as his hands ran up her panty hosed legs and he fought the urge to rip a whole in them and take her right there before her next meeting.

His deft hands started to unbutton her blazer, but she stopped him and put some distance in between her and her protégé "and what exactly do you think I have in my closet, William?" something clicked within her and they were back to business as usual.

He rubbed the back of his neck, he was embarrassed; "I…I dunno, I just assumed. You know?" he felt like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"What? You assume, because your ex-girlfriend has a drawer full of fuzzy cheaply made handcuffs and a 120 dollar sex toy that every woman has the same thing?" Her pen was poised and she was ready to get to work again, this should've been the sign that he was dismissed but the dumbass that he was just kept on talking.

"Well…yeah."

"Let me guess, you see me and you figure: more than 100 years old, corsets, leather, British Victorian upbringing and…you let your adolescent teenage playboy fantasies conjure up images of me being a dominatrix?"

"Look Magnus, I'm sorry if I-"

She cut him off "Enough, I have a phone call to make, William, I will see you after dinner." He was dismissed just as she amended the statement: "remember William, don't get me confused with your girlfriends; I am not that common, I don't do anything half-assed or cheap and I definitely won't snuggle with you in the end."

He swallowed and wondered if he was going to be able to sit down by the end of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

William Zimmerman was in his office when he received an instant message pop up on his computer, he jumped not expecting anything since Biggie and Henry were out and Kate was usually incommunicado down in hollow earth/Praxis, he clicked on the little box:

**DocLady: Will, meet me up in my room. **

Was the only thing written on the personal IM-it often surprised Will that the always proper Helen Magnus picked such a girly font for her personal Instant Messages: it was small and full of little hoops, loops and curly cues and quite often a dark royal purple.

He admitted that he was often comforted it by it. Not at the moment, he looked at the affectionate name and couldn't help but shiver.

He knew what was coming. He needed to take it like a man.

**NotHuggyBear: yeah, be right up.**

He walked up the stairs and knocked twice on her bedroom door, "come in," he could barely hear the words behind the heavy wooden door.

Will has been in Helen's room a few times for different and quite a varied number of reasons. He has never been in her room for this.

"Magnus?" he called out briefly not being able to see her in the dim lights.

"Here Will, come in," he closed the door and she stepped from the shadows.

"Fuck…me…" he whispered and hoped to God she didn't hear.

Helen was wearing a black silk robe that just barely covered her ass cheeks; the short silken robe was cinched at the waist heaving her c-cupped breasts up even higher in the robe.

Her brown hair was curled perfect and framed her face, the makeup she worn for the rest of the day was touched up.

A split in the robe revealed milky thighs and the lacey outline of what looked to be either the top of a pair of thigh high stockings or a garter; he couldn't tell from this angle, but, he could feel his pants get more snug; "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were...I can wait out-" he babbled a bit.

She chuckled; it was low, slow and husky-It reminded him of expensive cigars and even more expensive whiskey "Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine, come in," she walked towards him and tugged on his hand. He looked down at her soft hand in his and noticed the white tips of a fresh French manicure and admired the long rounded tips that made her fingers look longer; he didn't dare think about what those long manicured fingers could do to him.

She sat down on a large metal hope chest and crossed her legs one over other at the knee, more milky thigh was exposed as the robe's slit opened a bit wider; what he thought was a garter was in fact the top of a very fine pair of black colour thigh-high stockings, he admitted it was a small fetish. Did she know? Was it hidden in a file somewhere?

Attached to her foot was a pair of 'fuck me shoes' in this case they were a black strappy pair of Christian LouBoutin with the signature red sole and a solid five inch heel.

He swallowed. His throat was parched, his brain stopped working; he was dying and he didn't give a damn.

"Let me ask you a question, William."

Uh-oh, they were back to formalities again.

"S-sure."

"Do you think I don't have any feelings?"

Her Question caught him off guard and he stuttered "what? I-I No? I mean….wait" he stammered.

She held up a well manicured hand to shut him up "what you said today was hurtful Will. I realized you were upset, but damn it! I don't know if you think I learned to shut off my feelings or…" she trailed off to gather her thoughts.

He never had someone speak to him like that and he found himself blinking quickly as if trying to stop tears from forming, "I.."

"Save it," she snapped and he swallowed anything he was going to say in response.

He gathered his thoughts then spoke again: "I'm sorry. You're right. I have been acting like a child and I had no right to disrespect you in your own home or ever," he swallowed and met her eyes with his soft sincere brown ones "I understand your need for the punishment and I will accept it."

"You'll take the spankings?"

"Yes ma'am."

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow "ma'am? I like that sound of that, part of me does anyway,"

"Doctor Magnus?"

"Ma'am is fine in this case," there was something hot about a professional and cold Helen.

"10 spankings instead of 20. 5 on each cheek. The way I want them done. You don't do what I say or how I say it, I'll add more to the count."

"Okay," he said it like he had a choice.

"Strip."

"Say what?"

"Strip."

His feet stood grounded to the floor, but he stripped down to his grey boxer shorts, letting the pants pool around his shoes and kicked everything off in one go.

"Everything."

"You're serious?"

"Don't make it six on each."

He pulled off the boxer shorts. He stood in front of her awkwardly, a part of him wanted to cover himself in embarrassment; another part was proud of his 5 inch semi-flaccid cock.

She raised a manicured eyebrow but didn't comment "Good! Now, Get on my knee;" He raised an eyebrow and bent over, afraid to give all of his weight across her body, "I got you. Relax," he did what he was told.

He nodded and muttered something along the lines of "yes ma'am" he was trying not to squirm his erection against her thigh but there was something about the silky material, he didn't have the guts to apologize.

Before he had the nerve to say anything else she spanked him, it wasn't hard, but he gasped out of the surprise of suddenly being hit across one of his ass cheeks.

He moved his hips a bit and fought the urge to cover his ass in surrender knowing it'd just add one more to each cheek.

She rang out three more along one ass cheek in quick succession and he was writhing against her legs fighting the urge to groan, moan or anything else she might deem inappropriate in this situation.

He could tell she's done this before: in control, the only kind of control she would get with her hand and not with a whip or a paddle or a tool; she was careful not to get his thighs or anything else that may have caused damage.

One more smack on his right ass cheek-his ass was getting hot from the spanking but he somehow didn't mind.

He was painfully hard and prayed to any God that he wouldn't get off on it and cum on his boss's silken thigh highs.

She swung out one of her legs and captured his legs in between hers when she started on the next cheek, a small soft warm feeling of feeling loved and ultimately forgiven for all of his transgressions wrapped around him like a hot blanket.

He knew that this was to be done and all would be forgiven and tomorrow; he wouldn't have to leave, it'd be like it never happened.

The next five spankings happened and he could feel his ass be heated and red.

When she was done, she stoked his hair affectionately like she often did and was concerned when he instead of moving and getting up and off of her as quickly as he could, he was kind of limp; "Will?"

"Hrngh," was his response and she helped him sit up; that's when he noticed the seminal fluid on her panty hose and his face reddened "fuck…Magnus…I."

"Ssshhh sshh, its fine!" she assured him, he was pretty sure Magnus meant it when she said it "it happens."

"I never…finished without...being turned on."

"You weren't turned on?"

He blushed, "you what I mean."

She nodded and smiled "I do," she said simply, they were back to being Will and Magnus again.

All sins were forgiven.

oOo

The next morning he woke up in his room, he found a small shoebox at the foot of his bed; he opened the box and found the thigh highs still sticky with his fluid, he remembered last night and instantly grew hard under his pajama bottoms, despite his raw and red ass.

He picked up the box with the stockings and found a note, in her girlish handwriting; simply:

**Will-**

-Forgiven but not Forgotten

H-

He smiled as he put the box in the closet, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
